


Hands Off

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mayuzumi and Kuroko are step brothers, Mayuzumi is the biggest cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi won't let Akashi touch his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

Mayuzumi opened the door and would have closed it immediately in Akashi’s face if Akashi’s foot hadn’t gotten in the way. “What are you doing here?”  

Akashi was more or less surprised to see his senior at what he had been told was Kuroko’s house. “Hello Chihiro, I was told Tetsuya was here.” He put on his most innocent smile.

Mayuzumi looked at him consideringly. “You were definitely told wrong. No one named Tetsuya lives here,” he said right as Kuroko walked over and peeked around Mayuzumi to see who was at the door.

“Oh, Akashi-kun, you’re early,” Kuroko said.

“I didn’t take lying to be one of your traits, Chihiro.” He turned his attention to Kuroko, his smile turning genuine. “I couldn’t wait to see you, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko smiled back and Mayuzumi looked between them with mild disgust. “Akashi, are you trying to hook up with my brother?”

“I didn’t know he was your brother, Chihiro. Well, hooking up with him isn’t what we we’re doing today, but my answer is still yes.” Akashi didn’t take his eyes off of Kuroko, who blushed a bit at the answer.

“Absolutely not,” Mayuzumi said, trying to shut the door again.

Again, Akashi stuck his foot in the door, keeping it from closing. “I also didn’t take you to be the protective older brother. Maybe we should get Tetsuya’s opinion on this instead.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer, but Mayuzumi beat him to it. “Don’t care. There’s no way _you_ are touching my brother.” Mayuzumi looked at Kuroko. “Couldn’t you have picked someone more tolerable? I liked that Kagami kid you brought by a few days ago. Why not him?”

“Kagami-kun is just my friend,” Kuroko replied with a shrug.

“As much as it may pain you, I think your brother enjoys my company.” Akashi reached a hand past Mayuzumi to hold Kuroko’s. “Shall we get going? Even if I am early, I don’t think the line up at the movies will be any shorter when we get there.”

“You know, Tetsuya, I was thinking of going to the movies today too. I’ll drive you guys.” Mayuzumi pulled Kuroko’s hand free of Akashi’s and lead him towards the car.

“Chihiro, you really don’t have t—” Kuroko started, but was cut off.

“No, it’s fine. Like I said, I wanted to go to the movies anyway.” Mayuzumi made sure to usher Kuroko into the passenger seat so that Akashi couldn’t sit next to him before getting in the driver’s seat.

Akashi could feel his eyebrow twitch slightly at being denied contact and alone time with Kuroko, but he kept his face straight as he got into the accursed back seat of the car.

“So, Tetsuya, how long has Akashi been bothering you?” Mayuzumi asked as if Akashi wasn’t there, backing out of the driveway.

“He’s really not bothering me, Chihiro,” Kuroko told him.

“Right. How long has he been harassing you then?” He eyed Akashi suspiciously through the rear view mirror, before returning his attention to the road.

Kuroko sighed. “Akashi-kun, how long have we been talking now?” he asked, turning slightly in his seat to look at Akashi.

Akashi tried his best to keep his composure. He was almost sure his smile was starting to turn threatening. “I’d say for a few months now,” he answered pleasantly.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, sitting back in his seat. Mayuzumi didn’t answer, but his eyes had narrowed a bit, and his jaw was clenched tightly. His turns might have been a bit sharper than they should have been.

As soon as they arrived at the theatre, Akashi got out of the car before it even fully stopped, opened the door to the passenger seat and pulled Kuroko out. “Thank you for the ride Chihiro, we’ll be sure to call you once the movie’s over!” Akashi called over his shoulder as he pushed Kuroko to the doors.

Mayuzumi grabbed Kuroko’s arm to stop the movement as they started to walk inside. “Wait. I said I wanted to go to the movies as well. I’ll go in with you guys,” he said, staring at Akashi over Kuroko’s head before starting to move towards the ticket counter. “What are you guys watching?”

“Hopefully something with only the two of us.” Akashi could feel his patience thinning but he knew not to do anything harmful to Kuroko’s brother. He wanted to stay in Kuroko’s good graces.

Kuroko was sure he knew what was coming next, but he told Mayuzumi the name of the movie anyway. “What a coincidence. That’s the one I wanted to see too. We can all go together. Akashi, you’re paying, right?”

Akashi’s eyebrow twitched more, “Well I was planning to. I just didn’t anticipate an extra party, but I still will, nevertheless.” He couldn’t believe he was paying for his unwanted chaperon.

“Great. You can go get the tickets then. Tetsuya and I will wait here for you,” Mayuzumi replied.

“Really? I thought Tetsuya and I could stand in line together considering he was the one who wanted to see this movie. Why don’t you get some movie snacks, Chihiro.” Akashi placed a hand on Kuroko’s free hand, the one currently not being occupied by his interference of a brother.

“I’m sure if you’ve been bothering him for months he’ll know what kind of snacks you like, so I’ll take him to help me pick them out.” Mayuzumi pulled Kuroko away before Akashi or Kuroko could protest.

Akashi frowned. This was not how he had planned out the day and he was sure his patience wouldn’t last much longer. He got in line, mentally going over how to get rid of Mayuzumi.

* * *

“Chihiro, don’t you think you’re going a bit too far? I’ve dated before, and you’ve never seemed to care,” Kuroko complained as they waited for their popcorn.

“That’s because you never dated someone I outright hated. And I did care, I just didn’t do anything about it.” At least not anything Kuroko knew about. “Does it really _have_ to be my old basketball captain, Tetsuya?”

“I like him. So yes. And you’re being obnoxious,” Kuroko replied.

Mayuzumi would have been much more offended if he didn’t already know that himself. “I don’t know what you see in him.”

“I would hope you don’t. It would be odd if my brother was interested in him too,” Kuroko said, taking the popcorn and letting Mayuzumi get the drinks.

“And I really don’t want you dating him.” Mayuzumi would rather clean up Nigou’s poop for a month than have Kuroko date Akashi. He grabbed the drinks and begrudgingly followed Kuroko towards the red dictator.

“I don’t think that’s up to you,” Kuroko replied.

“Couldn’t you have fallen for some other idiot? Like, I don’t know, Kise? He’s always chasing after you.” Granted he didn’t like Kise much either, but he was still an improvement compared to Akashi.

“Please go home, Chihiro,” Kuroko said flatly, spotting Akashi holding the tickets and walking towards them.

“Maybe after Akashi does.” Even if he couldn’t stop Kuroko from dating Akashi, he could at least keep them from doing anything during the stupid movie they were going to watch.

Akashi approached them, begrudgingly handing Mayuzumi his ticket before turning back to Kuroko with a small smile. “Shall we?” He grabbed Kuroko’s hand before Mayuzumi could protest.

Kuroko smiled back at him and nodded. “We shall,” he said, trailing along beside Akashi. Mayuzumi allowed it, but when they went to sit down, he made sure to sit between them.

Akashi finally let his annoyance show. “Chihiro, is this really necessary?” He looked around Mayuzumi to give Kuroko an exasperated look.

“Yes,” Mayuzumi answered without glancing at Akashi.

Akashi frowned. “As _lovely_ as you may be, I don’t think I’d want to hold your hand during the movie.”

“Makes two of us. Your hand should be fine though. It’s not that cold in here. Better yet, just keep your hands in your pockets,” Mayuzumi replied.

“I think Kuroko might disagree.” Akashi turned his gaze back to Kuroko around Mayuzumi.

“I already told him to go home. I don’t think it matters if I disagree,” Kuroko replied with resignation.

Akashi’s frown deepened. “You’re quite a nuisance, Chihiro.” He still resigned to his upsetting fate of not being able to be intimate with Kuroko during the movie.

Mayuzumi hummed noncommittally, and only half-watched the movie. When it was done, he threw an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders to steer him towards the exit.  

At this point Akashi wasn’t even surprised. He chased after them, catching up easily and taking Kuroko’s hand in his. He tugged his away from Mayuzumi, and pulled him into a half-hug. “Thank you for your unwanted accompaniment today but I was planning to take Kuroko for a bit. I’ll bring him home in a few hours.” Akashi raced away with Kuroko.

Or. He started to. Mayuzumi grabbed Kuroko’s arm before they could get far, and gave Akashi a judging stare. “Are you serious? No, your date is over. I’ll be taking you home, Akashi.”

Akashi could feel his patience break. “Really? Well then, I guess I better finish with my plans.” He wrapped his arms fully around Kuroko’s waist, pressing his chest to Kuroko’s back. He brought a hand up to his chin, turning Kuroko’s head towards his and planted a kiss on his lips, giving Mayuzumi a triumphant look as he did so.

Kuroko let out a small startled sound—they were in _public_ , for crying out loud.

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes, and stepped forward, putting a hand on each of their faces and pushing so that they were separated.

Akashi brushed Mayuzumi’s hand off his face and continued to hold Kuroko. “I’m sure there were better ways than that to separate us, Chihiro.”

“If you hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t have had to do anything to separate you in the first place. C’mon. Everyone get back in the car, it’s time to go,” he replied.

Akashi smirked, letting go of Kuroko to hold his hand again, leading him out towards the car. “You said the date was over, so I took another step to finishing it.” He managed to get Kuroko in the backseat with him this time, never letting go of his hand.

Mayuzumi made sure to adjust the rear view mirror, looking at Akashi as he did so. “Akashi, where do you live?” He asked as he turned the car on.

“Quite a distance away.” Akashi listed off his address watching as Mayuzumi’s face melted into a grimace. He planted a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s cheek, knowing that Mayuzumi was watching them.

Kuroko snuggled up into Akashi’s side, resting his head on Akashi’s shoulder and smiling up at him.

Akashi returned the smile, letting go of Kuroko’s hand to wrap it around his shoulders. He pressed another small kiss to Kuroko’s nose.

Mayuzumi made a sharp turn that pulled them away from each other with a jolt, looking a bit smug as he glanced back at them.

Akashi frowned, pulling Kuroko back into his arms. “I suppose I’ll just need to hold you tighter.” He would not let Mayuzumi continue to ruin their date.

Kuroko nodded in agreement. “I guess you will,” he agreed.

Mayuzumi may have started speeding. Just a bit.

Unsurprisingly, considering Mayuzumi’s sudden speed, they reached Akashi’s house much sooner than it usually would have taken. Even so, he and Kuroko had managed to get a few more kisses in and much more flirting. He bid the both of them goodbye, pressing one last kiss to Kuroko’s lips and whispering into his ear, “Let’s hope your brother isn’t there for the next one,” before leaving.

* * *

Akashi pushed Kuroko down onto the bed, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. He ground their hips together as his hand trailed down Kuroko’s bare chest.

Kuroko let out a small moan, arching his back to press them closer together, tugging at Akashi’s hair. He was just reaching into Akashi’s pants when his door burst open and Mayuzumi strolled in, surveying the situation briefly before walking over and picking Akashi up off of Kuroko, to which Akashi made a strangled groan at the loss of body heat and lips.

“Tetsuya, I needed your help with something in the kitchen,” he announced. “It also seems like you’ve got a pest problem in your room.” He glanced between Akashi and the hickies forming on Kuroko. “And the pest bites too. Maybe you should stay in my room for a while. For your safety.”

“I definitely see a pest, and he might be exterminated if he doesn’t put me down.” Akashi would have been glaring holes into Mayuzumi had he not been facing the wrong way.

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at that and carried Akashi out of Kuroko’s room, dumping him on the floor and walking back in, locking the door behind him.

Akashi glared at the door in indignation. Mayuzumi would not get away with that.

Back inside the room, Mayuzumi looked very proud of himself. “I think your pest problem might be fine for a little while.” He smirked.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kuroko complained, having pulled the blanket on his bed over himself to hide the hickeys and erection that was quickly fading with Mayuzumi in his room. “You also could have knocked before walking in.”

“Not after hearing you moan.” Mayuzumi didn’t think he’d ever get the sound out of his head, it was too weird hearing it from his brother. Even if they were just stepbrothers, they’d been brothers since they were little kids. So it was still weird. “You’re covered in red and purple bites, I think I did have to do it.”

Kuroko flushed bright red. “I could have stopped that myself if I wanted to,” he muttered, not making eye contact.

“But you didn’t, which is why I did,” Mayuzumi answered plainly.

“You weren’t even supposed to be here. Didn’t you have class today?”

“I was let out early. It was apparently a good thing that I was.” Mayuzumi considered going back out to deposit Akashi outside the house.

“A good thing for _who?_ ”  Kuroko asked, clearly frustrated.

“A good thing for everybody. I can’t believe you were about to have sex with Akashi.” Mayuzumi was disturbed from just the notion of it, let alone seeing the lead up to it.

Kuroko decided not to mention that it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had sex with Akashi, nor the last. “Chihiro, I wouldn’t interrupt you if you were having sex. I would leave. Why can’t you extend me the same courtesy?”

“Because I’m your older brother,” Mayuzumi replied as if it explained all of his actions.

Kuroko waited for further explanation, and when that didn’t come, raised his eyebrows. “So?”

“So I’m going to make sure you aren’t dating any creeps or assholes.” Two things Mayuzumi believed Akashi was both of. Maybe more of an asshole than a creep, but still.

“I’m not. It’s just Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly.” Mayuzumi crossed his arms, not budging on his point.

“Chihiro, who I date is not your business,” he said firmly, sitting up a bit straighter, which caused the blanket to slip a bit and reveal the hickies again.

Mayuzumi glared at the marks on Kuroko’s skin. “I think it should be, considering your taste in men.”

“My taste in men isn’t your business either,” Kuroko replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to keep making it my business.” Mayuzumi turned towards the door to leave Kuroko to his anger. He never really liked dealing with him when he was angry and usually the best way for him to get over it was time. He opened it to leave, and as expected, Akashi was standing outside, waiting impatiently.

“Can’t you take a hint and go home or something?” Mayuzumi asked.

“I could say that you should get a clue too. We were both enjoying ourselves before you came.” Akashi noticed Kuroko still on the bed behind him looking just as upset as he was.

“Enjoy yourself at your house.” Mayuzumi replied, closing the door behind him when he noticed Akashi looking around him at Kuroko. “By yourself.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Akashi pushed passed Mayuzumi, opening and walking through the door and locking it behind him just as Mayuzumi had done to him. “Now, where were we?” Akashi said loud enough for Mayuzumi to hear though the door.

“I’m not having sex with my brother in the house.” Kuroko replied, frustration giving way to resignation as he laid back in the bed.

“I didn’t think you would, but it doesn’t hurt to let him think that we are.” Akashi sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Kuroko’s cheek, bringing him in for a quick kiss.

“He won’t. He knows me too well,” Kuroko muttered against Akashi’s lips. “Can we just lay here together for a while?”

Akashi sighed, his breath coming out over Kuroko’s lips. “Yes. We can do that.” Akashi moved further onto the bed to lie down. He pulled Kuroko into his arms and buried his nose in his hair.

Kuroko relaxed into Akashi’s arms, and after a little while fell asleep with his head on Akashi’s chest.

Akashi stroked Kuroko’s hair gently as he slept, enjoying the soft sound of his breathing. When he was sure Kuroko wouldn’t wake up, he moved out from under him to get off the bed. Kuroko made a small whining sound at the lack of warmth, but quickly burrowed himself further under the blankets to make up for it.

Akashi headed for the door and found Mayuzumi sitting casually on the couch, no doubt waiting for him. “Are you ever going to let this go and just let us date in peace?”

“When I’m dead,” he replied, not looking up from the light novel he was reading.

“Then I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that the last time you were gone I happily had my way with Tetsuya, which he enjoyed.” Akashi leaned against the wall next to him, ready to draw out his story as long as necessary, “He enjoyed every small touch and all the little hickies. Did you know he has this very sensitive spot on his neck near his shoulder? He also gave a very sexy reaction to when I rubbed him through his pants and when I took them off to loosen his ass—”

“Stop! Fucking stop! Forget going home, go to _church_ , Jesus Christ. Don’t just tell people that. Holy shit. I do not need to know about you fucking my little brother,” Mayuzumi exclaimed, staring at Akashi in horror. Was that supposed to make him leave them alone? If anything it made him want to keep Kuroko away from Akashi even more.

“Oh?” Akashi smirked. “I thought you wanted to know what I do with Tetsuya, considering you spend the majority of your time watching us when you’re around.” Akashi was almost proud that he had managed to disturb Mayuzumi so much.

“To make sure you don’t do shit like that to my brother.” Then a spark flashed in Mayuzumi’s eyes. “How do you think Tetsuya will feel about you telling me that? He likes his privacy when it comes to his sex life. He goes red when you so much as kiss him in public. But I’m sure he’ll be fine with you telling his brother about rubbing his dick and loosening his ass. He won’t be mad at you for that?”  

“I’m sure he will be, but we can work through that when he does. With you, however, I thought you needed a little bit of discomfort given recent circumstances.”

“You haven’t been with him that long. Have fun dealing with an angry Tetsuya,” Mayuzumi replied, going back to his book, seeming less concerned about the information given to him now that he knew he could use it against Akashi.

“I haven’t been _dating_ him that long. I believe I’ve mentioned that we’ve been talking for a couple months. As much as you’re inclined to believe so, I don’t just chase after a nice ass. I did develop actual feelings for him and he _has_ been mad at me before.” Akashi was insulted just by the mere implication that he would date someone simply because he found them attractive. If someone’s only positive attribute was their looks then Akashi found no need to spend energy on them.

“And yet you bring it upon yourself willingly. Here I was thinking you were smart. There goes your one redeeming quality.”

Akashi shrugged, “The end justifies the means. I don’t mind dealing with Tetsuya’s anger if it affords me that same discomfort I got from you earlier.”

“I’ll be sure to mention that to him as well. I’m sure he’ll love to know you put my discomfort over his feelings,” Mayuzumi replied.

“I don’t think you should twist my words like that so easily. Even you should realize that your presence is unnecessary and a nuisance to both of us.” With that, Akashi turned to head back to the Kuroko’s bedroom. He climbed back onto the bed and pulled Kuroko to him. He let him sleep for another hour before deciding to finally deal with the consequences of his actions. He gently shook Kuroko awake.

Kuroko blinked a few times looking up at Akashi sleepily. “Sei?” he mumbled, trying to snuggle up to him to go back to sleep.

“Tetsuya, please don’t make it harder for me to admit to my mistakes,” Akashi sighed, stroking his hair.

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked, keeping his eyes closed, but trying to stay awake to hear what Akashi was talking about.

“You’re going to be mad,” Akashi warned but still kept Kuroko in his hold.

Kuroko groaned. “What did you do? I thought we were just going to lay here and sleep. When did you even find time to do something?”

“I just thought your brother could use some payback...” Akashi awkwardly mumbled.

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at Akashi with concern. “Is he okay?”

Akashi hadn’t expected that reaction. “Yes, he’s fine. I haven’t felt the need to physically hurt him yet, even if it was tempting earlier.”

“Then what _did_ you do that I’m going to be mad about?” he asked curiously.

“I… may have thought he’d enjoy hearing a bit about our sex life...” Akashi almost flinched from the look he got from Kuroko.

Kuroko felt very awake now. He went tense in Akashi’s arms and aimed a glare at him. “You thought he’d like to hear about _what_ , Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked with strained calm.

This time Akashi did flinch. “Please don’t be too angry. I stopped before it got too explicit. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You stopped it or he started talking over you?” Kuroko sat up, effectively removing himself from Akashi’s arms.

“Both?” Akashi hadn’t actually been planning to go too far in his description. He had expected Mayuzumi to stop him before he did.

“And what exactly did you tell him?” Kuroko asked through his teeth.

“Just… A bit of what we did last time...” Akashi nervously gripped the sheets, having sat up by now. He resolutely did not look at Kuroko.

“Akashi-san. I asked for _exactly_ what you said to him.”

Akashi bit his lip hearing the ‘san’ attached to his name. “Hickies? And maybe rubbing you through your pants and taking them off,” Akashi mumbled. He braced himself for Kuroko’s reaction, sure that it was going to hurt him regardless, whether physically or emotionally.

“Anything else?” Kuroko asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Akashi stared straight at the wall in front of him, gnawing his lips. “And maybe loosening you.” Again, he braced himself.

Kuroko wasn’t sure if he was more angry or mortified. How was he supposed to even look at his brother any time soon? “I think I’m going to go hang out with Kagami-kun. He doesn't talk about sex.” Kuroko decided after trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to do about this, getting completely off the bed.

Akashi reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pressing his face into his back. “I promise I will absolutely make it up to you. You can make me do whatever you please.” He would be damned if he let Kuroko leave simply because he wanted a bit of revenge.

“Akashi-san, please let go of me,” Kuroko complained.

“I meant something that didn’t involve letting you leave,” Akashi whined, frowning into Kuroko’s back.

“I’m free to leave my own room if I please. You certainly used that freedom when you left to go spread information to my brother. How am I supposed to look at him knowing he knows about that stuff?”

“You don’t and he’ll hopefully stop bothering us.” Akashi wouldn’t admit that he was close to pouting, even if no one could really see it.

“Akashi-san, I _live_ with him,” Kuroko reminded him.

“Then come stay with me for a bit. You could have your own room and maid.”

“Yes. I want to stay with the person who is the reason that I will feel motified looking at my own brother,” Kuroko intoned sarcastically.

Akashi sighed, giving one more attempt. “He would have told you even if I hadn’t.”

“I know. That’s why you weren’t pushed off the bed.”

Akashi frowned but relented, letting Kuroko go. “Alright, although it would be odd for you to leave while we’re at your house.” Akashi stood from the bed, face resembling a kicked puppy. “I’ll see you when I’m allowed to make it up to you.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and left the room, Mayuzumi thankfully not there as he exited the house.

Kuroko still went to Kagami’s a few minutes later with a bag of some of his things, showing up in front of Kagami’s apartment door and knocking.

Kagami opened the door with no little confusion at what he saw. “You planning on moving here? Why the big bag?”

“Can I stay for a few days? I don’t want to see Akashi-san or Chihiro right now,” Kuroko answered.

“Akashi- _san?_ What the hell did he do to make you so angry?” Kagami moved aside a bit to let Kuroko in.

“He told my brother about having sex with me. I’m not thrilled with the details of that information being shared,” Kuroko replied as he stepped inside.

Kagami paled slightly. “I don’t think anyone should be. Was your brother being an ass again? Akashi wouldn’t do that for no reason even if he’s also an ass.” Kagami closed the door and went back to the kitchen to search in his fridge for something to make.

“Yes. It doesn’t justify telling him though,” Kuroko replied, sitting on Kagami’s couch.

“No, it doesn’t. I was wondering when Akashi would snap though. I’m amazed he lasted so long considering his patience.” Kagami pulled out a few things, finally settling on what to make. “You want some food?” he called over his shoulder.

“Food would be nice, thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied.

Kagami nodded despite Kuroko not being able to see it.

* * *

Akashi had spent over a week just trying to give Kuroko a proper apology. He ran after Kuroko as he sped down the school hallway, trying to get him to just listen to him for two seconds. “Tetsuya, please. I’m sorry. Please let me make it up to you.” Akashi almost didn’t care that there were so many people watching him as he practically grovelled for forgiveness. Almost.

"Get along with my brother. That's how you can make it up to me. You two can apologize to each other and call a truce," Kuroko said, not sparing Akashi a glance.

Akashi’s eyebrows knit at the mere idea that he could possibly get along with Mayuzumi. “But Tetsuya, what you’re asking for is simply impossible. Your brother is one of the most thick-headed people I know.” Granted Kuroko was also pretty thick-headed, considering the situation they were in at the moment.

"Then I suppose you have a problem," Kuroko replied impassively, continuing to walk.

“Tetsuya, you know I would give you anything you desired, should it be possible. Isn’t there any other way for me to make up for this?” Akashi was starting to feel desperate. It had been too long since he’d properly spoken to or held Kuroko.

"Did you know, I haven't been in my own home since what you did?" Kuroko asked conversationally. He then finally looked at Akashi, making direct eye contact. "Fix things with my brother." And then he started walking again.

This time Akashi didn’t follow. He hadn’t known that, and it changed things a bit. Akashi hadn’t meant to make Kuroko feel as though he couldn’t be at home. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It unfortunately appeared as though there really was only one way to fix this problem.

* * *

Akashi stared at the door in front of him for a few minutes, trying to keep himself from talking himself out of what he was about to do. Having learned of Mayuzumi’s school schedule through Kuroko during the times they’d have sex while he was gone, Akashi had begrudgingly asked Midorima to take over for him during the day’s student council meeting. He had to repeat to himself that skipping the meeting would be worth it over and over as if it were a mantra. Steeling himself, Akashi rang the doorbell.

Mayuzumi made himself resist the urge to close the door again. "Unless you're here to tell me my brother is coming back home sometime soon, feel free to leave."

Akashi could already predict this conversation would not go well. “In a way. He said he won’t forgive me or come home until we get along.”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. "He would say something like that." Reluctantly, he opened the door wider for Akashi to step inside.

Akashi inwardly thanked that they had one thing in common, which ironically also happened to be the source of their problems: their love for Kuroko. He stepped in and headed to the couch. “Realistically, there’s really no plausible way for us to actually get along,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Mayuzumi nodded in agreement. "True. I can't stand you. More so now that I know what you do to my brother on a regular basis when I'm not around." He narrowed his eyes. "But I also know you, and so I know you wouldn't come here just to tell me it won't work, so what's your plan?"

“Well for one, I’m not going to stop having sex with him and nothing you say or do will change that.” Akashi had a feeling Mayuzumi was hoping that would be one of his bargaining chips. “As for what I had in mind, I was thinking we could for the most part just tolerate each other for Tetsuya’s sake. That won’t be too hard for you, will it?” Akashi levelled him with a challenging look.

Had Akashi asked him that any other time, Mayuzumi would have told him it was impossible and to leave. But, as it was, he hadn't seen his little brother in a week because of this dumb fight. So, through gritted teeth, he said, "Yeah, I can do that, if you can promise not to do crap that makes him disappear for a week at a time."

“Leave us to date in peace and you have a deal.” Akashi extended his hand to Mayuzumi and looked at him expectantly.

"He could do so much better," Mayuzumi muttered, but shook Akashi's hand anyway.

Akashi ignored the jab and finally relaxed. That had gone much more smoothly than he had imagined. “Great. Now for the difficult part: to actually show Tetsuya that we won’t try to kill each other should we be in the same room.”

“We could start by going together to pick him up from Idiot Two’s—I mean Kagami’s—house. That’s the one he went to, right? I don’t see him going to Idiot One when sex is the problem, and all I got was a text saying he was staying with a friend.” Mayuzumi, despite what Kuroko seemed to think, did know Aomine and Kagami’s names. He just wasn’t used to referring to them as anything other than Idiot 1 and Idiot 2.  The same went for Kise, otherwise known as Idiot 3.

"I suppose it would make the most sense for him to stay with Taiga, considering his lack of care for why Tetsuya would want to stay there," Akashi agreed. It hurt him a little to not know for sure, Kuroko hadn't even told him he was staying somewhere other than home until today.

"Then let's go get him. I'll drive," Mayuzumi said, getting up and going to get his car keys. 

The drive was short and silent. Akashi and Mayuzumi didn’t deem it necessary to talk to each more than they had to. Akashi rang Kagami’s doorbell with Mayuzumi waiting behind him as the door opened to Kagami Taiga’s face of confusion and anger. Akashi decided to skip the pleasantries. “Is Tetsuya here?”  
  
"Is he still pissed at you?" Kagami replied, arching an eyebrow.

Akashi resisted the urge to sigh, of course Kagami wasn’t going to make it easy. “That’s what I was hoping to rectify. Why else would I be with his brother?”

"If he's still pissed, he's not here," Kagami said, and was about to close the door when Kuroko walked by and peeked around him curiously.

Akashi acted fast, sliding his foot in between the door before Kagami could close it. “Tetsuya, can we please talk?” Akashi managed to grit out despite the pain coming from his foot due to the force Kagami felt was necessary to slam his door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked. He glanced at Mayuzumi, and felt his face flush slightly before returning his attention to Akashi.

Akashi still slightly winced at being referred to as ‘Akashi-san’ by Kuroko. “I asked Shintarou to take care of things for me. There were more important things I needed to take care of.” Akashi looked at Kuroko somewhat desperately, silently asking him to give him a chance to fix things.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi consideringly for a moment. "Kagami-kun, you can stop crushing his foot now," he decided.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko before reluctantly holding the door open for Akashi and Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi spoke up before Akashi, “Tetsuya, this is getting ridiculous. It’s been a week. You can’t stay here forever.”

"I mean, I don't care if he does. Him and Aomine and I are talking about living together in college," Kagami said with a shrug.

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes at Kagami’s interruption. “Yes, but while he’s still in high school, he still has a home that’s not yours with a brother and parents.” He turned his gaze back to Kuroko, his eyes softening, “I won’t treat you any different just because this idiot decided to freak me out.” He jabbed a finger towards Akashi.

“I thought the point of this was to show that we get along, not throw insults at each other,” Akashi harshly whispered, to which Mayuzumi shrugged and brushed off.

"I don't even think it's an insult at this point," Kagami said. "I've been Idiot Two for the past few years." Mayuzumi nodded in agreement.

Akashi bit his tongue at his almost instinctive reply. Insulting Kagami would not put him back in Kuroko’s good graces.

"You've been treating me different since I started dating him. You've never gotten involved in my dating life before," Kuroko pointed out to Mayuzumi since it seemed there wasn't going to be an argument about insults like he thought.

“Yeah, but that’s because I _really_ don’t like him,” Mayuzumi mumbled before quickly rectifying his words. “But I’ll try to tolerate him if it makes you happy.”

Kuroko's lips formed an almost smile before he turned back to Akashi, raising an eyebrow at him.

Akashi nodded in agreement. “If your brother chooses to leave us in peace then I see no reason to pick fights with him.”

Kuroko nodded. "Kagami-kun, I think I'll be going home once they apologize to each other," he said.

Both their faces fell at Kuroko’s words. They both didn’t expect to have to do anything of the sort and both were pretty sure they didn’t really want to. ”Apologize?” Mayuzumi voiced their shared thought.

"Yes," Kuroko said flatly.

Akashi and Mayuzumi stubbornly stared at each other, both knowing that this was something they needed to do for Kuroko but both not wanting to be the first to initiate it. “I believe considering you were the one who started the initial conflict, you should start this, Chihiro,” Akashi said with a strained voice.

“Really? I thought you would be the one to start since you’re the reason my brother wasn’t talking to either of us,” Mayuzumi challenged back. Their staring contest continued as if Kuroko and Kagami weren’t there with them.

"Maybe I won't be leaving," Kuroko sighed.

Their eyes widened at the sudden prospect of having done all that they had today for nothing. Both sighing, they silently came to an agreement. Mayuzumi held up three fingers, and started to lower them to count down. Once all three fingers were lowered they both simultaneously said as fast as they could, “I apologize for my actions.” They refused to look at each other afterwards.

Kuroko nodded. "Alright then. Let me pack my things and we can go home." He got up and walked to Kagami's guest room.

Mayuzumi waited for Kuroko to be fully gone from the room before muttering a quiet, “I hate you” towards Akashi.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Kagami reminded him, glancing at the door Kuroko had just gone through.

“Yeah, but I don’t like you either.”

"You don't like anyone." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Mayuzumi shrugged. It was true. The only person he really cared for was his brother.

Akashi ignored the two other men in the room in favour of staring at the door through which Kuroko had just disappeared. He really couldn’t care less of what Mayuzumi thought of him and it wasn’t like what he stated was a secret.

When Kuroko finally emerged from the room, Akashi made a move to take his bags for him. “Let’s go.” He gave Kuroko an asking look as he hooked a finger with Kuroko’s pinky. He still wasn’t sure if Kuroko would allow him to touch him.

Kuroko didn't let Akashi take his bags, but he did link his fingers with Akashi's after moving the bag's strap up to his shoulder.

Akashi frowned a bit at not being allowed to help Kuroko with his bag but supposed being allowed to hold his hand again was enough. He followed Kuroko to Mayuzumi’s car after Kuroko had bid goodbye to Kagami, with Mayuzumi in tow behind them, glaring at their connected hands but not doing anything to separate them.

Kuroko sat in the back with Akashi while Mayuzumi got up front. "Akashi, are you going to our house or to yours?" he asked as he started the car, making himself ask the question for Kuroko instead of just starting towards Akashi's house like he wanted to do.

Akashi looked towards Kuroko, who was still holding his hand but didn’t really move into his arms. “I guess that’ll depend on whether or not Tetsuya will allow me to be over.”

"Did you tell mom and dad that he's the reason I haven't been home?" Kuroko asked Mayuzumi. "I don't know that they'll want him over if you did."

“I haven’t.” Mayuzumi considered it but telling them that also included telling them what Akashi did and by default telling them why he did it. He didn’t think he wanted them to know that he’d been making explicit attempts to interfere with his brother’s relationship. “It wouldn’t really matter if I did anyway. They’re business trip got extended so they won’t be back until tomorrow.”

"Then they still love you, so you're free to come over," Kuroko told Akashi.

Akashi let a soft smile fall on his lips as he pulled Kuroko closer to wrap an arm around his waist. He would have done a bit more but decided to be considerate to Mayuzumi’s presence since he was willing to extend the same to him by offering to not just dump him off at home.

Kuroko leaned into the touch, resting his head on Akashi’s shoulder and smiling up at him.

Akashi let out a sigh of contentment. He had really missed this.

From the front Mayuzumi let out a disgusted sound, “Blegh, I think I’m going to be sick.” Just because he had agreed to stop trying to split them apart that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

"Should I take over driving? It would be unfortunate if we crashed because of your illness," Kuroko replied.

“Real funny, Tetsuya, but you’re not driving my car.” Mayuzumi may have sped up a little.

"I drive better than you do," Kuroko reminded him. He hated driving though, so it didn't really matter.

“No,” Mayuzumi said resolutely, putting an end to the topic. “Just keep cuddling your boyfriend while I try not to throw up from you two making googly eyes at each other.”

"I do drive better than him," Kuroko told Akashi.

“I’m sure you do,” Akashi chuckled. As they reached Kuroko’s house, sooner than they really should have due to Mayuzumi’s speeding, Akashi gently pushed Kuroko towards his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and slowly kissed him, relishing in the touch he had missed.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders and kissed him back, having also missed kissing Akashi.

Parting for air, Akashi pressed a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s cheek before pulling him into a hug, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck. “I missed you.”

Kuroko smiled a little, running his fingers through Akashi's hair. "I've missed you too," he said quietly.

A loud knock on the door effectively ruined the moment. “Hey, Tetsuya and brat! I’m ordering take out so when you’re done making out come get some if you want some.”

"Congratulations. You got a nickname that doesn't have a number," Kuroko told Akashi.

Akashi sighed in response. “I suppose I’ll eventually get used to him being around when we’re together.”

“That’s the spirit. Do you want to get food?” Kuroko replied.

“Maybe in a few minutes.” Akashi smiled. He brought his lips to Kuroko’s again for another kiss. Mayuzumi _did_ say after they were done making out after all.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but kissed back anyway.


End file.
